realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Keishara Goldgate
One could easily mistake Keishara for an ice queen, for she often keeps others at a distance. Other critics of her claim that she likes to manipulate situations to her own ends. These are true...to an extent. If one were to ask Keishara, however, and she warmed up to you, you may hear a different story. Keishara reveals little of her true past, for she is not proud of it. Indentured to an abusive elven mage from some debt her family had made, Keishara found herself the brunt of many attacks both physically and emotionally. Her 'master' kept her locked away in a room, but her exotic beauty was intoxicating. He would use spells to ensorcel her, so he could often have her with him - even in his lab, study, and bed chamber. She learned early on that fighting him and resistance to his advances only lead to torture or being put in the obliette. To keep his hands off of her, Keishara would ask him about his true addiction - magic. At first, Keishara feigned interest, for her master would prattle on about all the intricacies of magic and spellcraft for hours on end; this was a welcome relief to the beatings or other abuses. But soon Keishara began to understand what he discussed. She was never allowed to look at the tomes that involved spells that could harm him or enchant him as he did her. She was also unable to view the books that could protect her from his dominations, either. However, she was a quick study although she was never taught how to scribe scrolls, her want of friends was evident when she put her very essence into those creatures she summoned. She was never allowed to summon a familiar, but she found that she could even escape the confines of her room by through the jaunting theories her master had lectured about but never realized would be his undoing. Little by little, Keishara squirreled away a spare tome and began copying her spells into it. She also managed to pilfer a minor item or two from his stock, for she figured she could sell them for passage if need be. She learned to keep an watchful eye and ear out, for she did not want for her master to discover her treachery. Then, when her master was lax in his upkeep of his spells, Keishara acted. She jaunted out of the confines of her 'cell' and escaped from the tower. She took a headband of his, figuring it would be an item of power, and then completed her mission. Summoning a mount allowed her to cover a great distance to a nearby port where she then conjured a raven and had it fly aboard a boat that was set out to sea. Keishara then used benign transposition to exchange places with the bird and stowed away. She was able to make herself useful aboard the ship, for she was no stranger to work, using the ruse of her age to cover for her lack of strength and strange sounding voice. After she worked off her debt to the captain, she was left off in a port-side city and had traveled to the west. She has begun to enjoy her new-found freedom, and now seeks adventure. Class Features Abrupt Jaunt(takes place of ability to summon familiar.), Focused Specialist *Spellbook: noabjuration/enchantment/evocation Feats Augment summoning (traded for Scribe Scroll), Metamagic school focus, Sculpt Spell, Cloudy Conjuration Possesions Amulet of vermin:HugeMonstrousScorpion(700gp), Arcanist's gloves, Healing belt, Category:Gold elves Category:Wizards